dango daikazoku
by Nana-chan doujinshi lover
Summary: Tahukah kau, untuk apa kau dilahirkan? pernahkah ada seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaan mu? apa itu kebahagiaan? dan apa itu keluarga? Inuyasha memulai sebuah lembaran sebagai 'awal keluarga bahagia' seperti 'Dango Daikazoku' this is my first fic, R and R please .


Dango Daikazoku

hay minna-san, my name is Nana-chan, I am new author and this is my first fic. Dari tk, aku udah seneng bangat nonton Inuyasha di indosiar, tapi nggak sempet nonton ampe selesai (T_T) pas SMP, ketemu lagi sama Inuyasha di you tube. Nonton deh semua episodenya. makasih mbah You tube yang sudah mempertemukan kami XD. Waktu nonton Inuyasha final act, aku seling sambil nonton Clannad (anime kesukaanku). Tahu-tahu dapet inspirasi buat nulis fanfic genre family kaya Clannad. Ini pun masih sangat amat amatiran. Maklum, author baru ('o.o)

okay, happy read my story \(^o^)/

Inuyasha is not mine, but this fic is mine

original author of Inuyasha : Takashi Rumiko

character : Inyasha x Kagome.

ranted : T+ (di capter 4 keatas mungkin rantednya jadi M)

genre : Drama,romance,family, lemon, mature dll O_O

warning! : cerita ini bukan cerita yang dibuat dengan kerca keras, hanya iseng-iseng dan pemikiran yang sedang super stress karena ujian (UKK), OOC, lemon, abal-abal, geje, dll

Don't like?

Don't Read!

Review and Read please

Dango Daikazoku

Tahukah kau, untuk apa kau dilahirkan?

pernahkah ada seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaan mu?

apa itu kebahagiaan?

dan apa itu keluarga?

Story 1 : Dango of Family

Seperti biasa, Inuyasha dan Shippo tengah duduk di depan kediaman nenek Kaede untuk menunggu Kagome datang dari dunia nya dan membawakan makanan yang lezat

"Hey, Inuyasha.. menurutmu hari ini Kagome akan membawakan apa?" tanya Shippo untuk mengurangi keheningan diantara mereka

"semoga saja mie instan. Sudah 1 bulan tidak makan makanan lezat itu!" kata Inuyasha dengan wajah bersemangat. Perlahan kedua mata keemasan Inuyasha menatap langit. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan yang baru saja terjadi

**flashback**

dengan sebelah pisau di pinggang kanan , Inuyasha menyusuri hutan dekat rumah nenek Kaede. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan siluman dan membasminya. 30 menit sudah Inuyasha terus menyusuri hutan. Ia menemukan sebuah apel segar yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Kebetulan sekali Inuyasha tengah raih buah aple tersebut dan memastikan buah apel itu dalam keadaan bersih dan layak untuk dimakan (sejak kapan,ya Inuyasha peduli soal kaya gini? o_O)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara semak belukar yang berdesis-desisi. Inuyasha dengan siaga mebalikkan badan dan memperhatikan semak belukar berwarna hijau tua yang tengah bergerak-gerak. Sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tak mencium keberadaan makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya di hutan ini. Apa penciumannya sudah melemah?

perlahan muncul sesosok seorang anak laki-laki bertelinga anjing, berambut perak, bermata coklat, dalam balutan pakaian berwarna merah. Kontan Inuyasha hampir tek percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Meski anak ini mungkin baru berumur 5/ 6 tahun, namun fisik dan wajah kecuali matanya sangat mirip, tidak persisi malah dengan Inuyasha. Bberapa menit Inuyasha dan anak itu habiskan untuk saling bertemu pandang.

"ka-kau, siapa kau?" tanya Inuyasha untuk melenyapkan keheningan. Anak itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia justru mendekati Inuyasha. Inuyasha memperhatikan kedua bola mata anak ini. Kedua mata itu, ia merasa tak asing lagi dengan mata ini. Mata ini, sama persisi dengan milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

selama Inuyasha diselimuti perasaan bingung, anak itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan Inuyasha. Tinggi nya hanya sekitar paha Inuyasha, dan anak ini harus mengadahkan kepala agar bisa menatap Inuyasha. Anak itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan setangkai daun yang bagi Inuyasha sangat asing. Daun ini hanya seukuran lebah, memiliki kulit yang tebal tapi halus, dan warna hijau yang sangat cerah. Inuyasha tak mengerti kenapa anak ini memberikan daun padanya

"Tahukah kau, untuk apa aku dilahirkan?" tanya anak itu. Inuyasha tentu saja kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan anak itu

"pernahkah ada seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaan mu?" untuk yang kedua kalinya anak itu bertanya sambil memandang kedua mata emas Inuyasha lekat-lekat. Inuyasha merasa, anak ini seperti sedang dilanda kesulitan

"apa itu kebahagiaan?"

"dan apa itu keluarga?" Pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil anak itu. Inuyasha semakin kebingungan dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"dengar nak, ayahku meninggal karena berusaha melindungi aku dan ibuku ketika aku dilahirkan. Dan ibuku juga pergi ketika aku berumur beberapa tahun. Mana aku tahu untuk apa aku dilahirkan" jawab Inuyasha agar kasar

"kalau begitu, pernahkah ada seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaanmu?" tanya anak itu lagi

"aku hanya punya sedikit teman. Kami bersama hanya karena memiliki tujuan yang sama kurasa. Dan aku hanya dibutuhkan untuk membantu mereka mencapai ambisi bersama. Entah itu berarti mereka menginginkan keberadaanku" kedua mata Inuyasha sedikit tertutup kerena ia merasakan kemelut jiwanya semakin terasa menyesakan di dada

"kau tahu apa arti kebahagiaan dan keluarga?" tanya nya lagi

"aku tidak tahu kapan aku merasa sedih maupun senang. Semua itu terasa sama saja. Mana mungkin aku tahu arti keluarga, aku bahkan tidak punya keluarga!" Inuyasha sedikit naik darah. Ia seperti tengah masuk dalam peramainan anak kecil.

Perlahan Inuyasha menata mata anak itu yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi tetesan-tetesan air. Wajahnya seperti menggambarkan seluruh kesedihan Inuyasha

"hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha sambil mendekati anak itu

"kumohon, tolong temukan arti semua itu. Kalau tidak, maka aku takkan mau terlahir di dunia yang menyedihkan ini" kata anak itu sambil terus terisak

"kenapa kau harus terlahir? kau kan sudah ada di sini" ucap Inuyasha tak mengerti. Anak itu hanya terdiam hingga ia akhirnya bicara

"ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang dan sulit. kalau aku tak segera menemukan arti semua itu, kau juga takkan pernah bisa bahagia. Dan kau, akan kehilangan segalanya" ucap anak itu

Inuyasha semakin tak mengerti. Selama Inuyasha dilanda kebingungan, anak itu berlari ke belakang, dan lenyap seperti cahaya.

**end of flash back**

'tidak akan bahagia hn?' Inuyasha masih melamun sendiri dengan yang diktakan anak itu. 'Ah, omongan anak kecil nggak usah digubris' ucap Inuyasha sambil membuang nafas

"Inuyasha!" si pemilik nama langsung merespon dan mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah berdiri di depan matanya dengan sepeda di sebelahnya

"Kagome! hua! aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama!" ujar Shippo yang langsung loncat dan mendekap Kagome

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi teman-teman mengajakku makan di café" Inuyasha tersenyum kecil memperhatikan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia tunggu tengah duduk di sebelahnya

"kagome, hari ini kau bawa apa?" tanya Shippo begitu penasaran ketika Kagome mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cukup besar berwarna biru

"tadi di café ada kue dango yang sedang dijual dengan harga murah, akhirnya aku beli lumayan banyak untuk kalian" ucap Kagome sambil membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Inuyasha dan Shippo yang penasaran melirik isi dari kotak tersebut. Mereka mendapati beberapa kue berwarna-warni yang disusun berderet-deret dalam sebuah tusuk. Setiap tusuk terdapat 3 kue warna-warni ini. Warna mereka tidak terlalu mencolok, namun tetap terasa segar di mata

"wah, kelihatannya enak, aku ambil satu ya!" Shippo segera mengambil 1 tusuk makanan ini dan melahab kue pertama

"hm,,, enak!" kata Shippo dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya

Perlahan Inuyasha juga mengambil kue ini dan memperhatikan setiap sudutnya.

"Inuyasha, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kagome

"Tidak, tapi kenapa kue ini harus disusun 3? kenapa tidak dimakan secara terpisaha?" Inuyasha mencoba untuk memisahkan salah 1 kue dari tangkainya

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" Inuyasha langung tersungkur dalam keadaan tiarap begitu Kagome mengucapkan mantranya

"Ka-kagome, ke-kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menahan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit

"kau tidak seharusnya memisahkan bagian dari Dango, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai dimakan!" ceramah Kagome sambil berpangku tangan

"Dango? jadi itu nama kue yang lezat ini?" tanya Shippo

"iya, Dango. Kue keluarga. Sama artinya dengan Dango Dakazoku" jelas Kagome dengan senyuman terpasang di wajahnya

"Dango Dakazoku? apa tuh?" tanya Inuyasha yang sudah bangkit dari posisi semula

"artinya keluarga besar Dango. Dango itu seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang minimal terdiri dari 3 orang. Yaitu ayah, ibu, dan anak"

"kenapa harus 3 orang untuk membentuk keluarga?" Inuyasha kini mulai tertarik dengan Dango

"namanya juga keluarga. Nggak mungkin 'kan keluarga Cuma 2 orang? kau harus mengerti hal seperti itu Inuyasha!" 'deg!' tiba-tiba Inuyasha teringat dengan kata-kata anak yang tadi ia temui

_"apa itu keluarga?" _ Inuyasha terdiam sejenak. Apaka ini arti dari keluarga yang dimangsud oleh anak itu? tanya Inuyasha dalam hati

"Inuyasha, kau tak apa-apa?" Kagome yang melihat Inuyasha sedikit aneh, segera mendekati dan memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja

"ah, aku tak apa-apa kok" Inuyasha memalingkan pandangan, berharap Kagome tak melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah kacau.

"ngomong-ngomong Kagome, bagaimana sebuah keluarga bisa terbentuk?" tanya Shippo

"sebuah keluarga bermula dari seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, dan pada suatu hari merekan akan diberikan seorang bidadari, dan mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia" hati Inuyasha yang sedari tadi kelut, kini seperti mendapat cahaya dan sebuah jawaban yang ia cari-cari. Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Ketika Kagome memalingkan wajah ke arah Inuyasha yang maish tersenyum, muncul semburat merah di wajah Kagome

"Inuyasha… sudah lama aku tak melihat mu tersenyum" ucap Kagome tanpa sedikitpun berlaih pandang dari kedua mata keemasan Inuyasha. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Shippo sudah masuk ke dalam karena tak mau mengganggu adegan romantis yang akan segera terjadi. Kini hanya hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak-kelopak guguran daun yang berwarna jingga. Inuyasha perlahan menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Kagome dan mendekapnya dalam kedua tangannya yang kekar.

"Kagome, apakah setiap orang yang memiliki keluarga akan bahagia?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata kecoklatan Kagome

"ya, mereka akan bahagia, hingga akhir nyawanya" Kagome merasa seperti ia telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjadi keluarganya

"aku.. tak pernah tahu bagaiman rasanya bahagia karena keluarga. Aku hanya punya sedikit teman, dan aku tak tahu kapan saat aku bahagia maupun sedih" ucap Inuyasha mengutarakan kesedihannya. Perlahan telunjuk kiri kagome menyentuh pelan bibir Inuyasha

"kau punya keluarga. Hanya saja kau lupa bagaimana rasanya. Bukankah ada aku?" pertanyaan Kagome seperti air yang menyejukkan hati Inuyasha. Kini tanpa mereka sadari, kalau jaarak di antara mereka sudah sangat pendek dan semakin sama-sama dapat mendengar hembusan nafas yang berderu-deru dan detak jantung yang sudah tak mau diajak kompromi. Menyadari hal itu, dengan wajah yang sudah sangat panas, Kagome menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu yang akan terjadi

'cup'

sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir ranun Kagome. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika sebuah bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Inuyasha membuka kembali kedua matanya dan mendapati kagome tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah. Bagi Inuyasha itu sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Kedua tangan kekar Inuyasha berpindah ke wajah Kagome, dan menyentuh kedua pipi chubby milik seseorang yang amat ia cintai

"Kagome, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Hari ini, esok, dan selamanya" Inuyasha merasa , itu adalah yang selama ini ingin ia utarakan. Rasa yang selama ini ia bendung sendiri, kini telah tersampaikan. Semua seperti memulai sebuah babak baru dari lembaran putih yang masih bersih

Kagome serasa ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Inuyasha. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai

"Inuyasha, aku, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ucapan Kagome seperti jawaban dari pernyataan Inuyasha. Inuyasha merasa ada sensai aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum

"I-Inuyasha, kau tak apa-apa?" Kagome takut, kalau Inuyasha jadi gila karena dia

"hahaha Aku tak apa-apa hanya saja, aku juga, sangat senang, bisa bertemu denganmu" Mereka slaing bertemu pandang. Seolah mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah hingga kedua bibir mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya saling berapautan. Angin berhembus dan membelai lembut kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

'mungkin saja, ini adalah awal untuk keluarga kita, Kagome' ucap Inuyasha dalam hati

**TBC**

fiuh,, selesai juga deh ni fic ga jelas.

perasaan pendek banget ya ni fic?

Semoga kalian suka .

don't forget

Review :D

see you again!**  
**


End file.
